I think it's safe to admit I am attracted to you, Jane
by Sart
Summary: Maura left the BPD earlier today & Jane came to check her… Another story about Jane walking into Maura having her private moment. Not really a story. One shot.


**I think it`s safe to admit I am attracted to you, Jane.**

"Hi Ma, is Maura home?" Jane was a little worried as her friend left the BDP early that afternoon.

"Hi, no, I haven't seen her. She's not with you?"

"No." Jane looked around and then she noticed it: Maura`s purse on the table. _Maybe she is upstairs_. After all Susie mentioned that the ME felt a bit off-colour. "She has her things here, I`ll check her bedroom."

Finally the detective could calm down – she heard the ME`s voice from the bedroom. _But wait..._ _she is not alone - Oh my god! She has someone there!_ Jane was already about to leave the staircase when she suddenly froze:

"Oh, Jane."

Jane stopped and listened.

"Jane, oh…"

 _What the -?_ Jane approached the door and listened.

"Take me, Jane…"

If the detective was confused at the beginning, now it was pretty clear what was going on here. And the image of Maura pleasuring herself made Jane very – yeah – very aroused.

"Oh."

And maybe it was because of this arousal that Jane decided to slowly, silently open the door.

The view was incredible: The blonde was lying on her back, on white pillows… naked… her right hand between her legs.

Her eyes closed, so she did not notice the brunette`s presence.

"Oh, Jane."

The detective watched the scene with amused grin. Yes, she dreamed about her 'best friend' few times, but she never thought her body could be so perfect and so sexy. The moans that escaped her mouth were beyond description. And the aroma of her wetness was just… so arousing – Jane was suddenly very aware about her own wetness.

There was no way back: the detective cleared her throat.

Maura opened her eyes and froze in place. But before she could say anything Jane snuggled next to her and took her right hand.

Maura looked confused: "What, uh, what are y-you doing?"

Jane grinned: "I heard you called me. And asked me – very specifically – to take you." The brunette begun to caress Maura`s thighs. "Unless, uh, there is another Jane in your life…?" She raised an eyebrow.

Maura bit her lower lip and shook her head. The situation was unusual, _but so what? There is no time to think about it now._ The blonde kissed her 'best friend' and gave up herself to her. The kiss was eager, they were both so hot, that Jane did not lose her time and directly started to pump her fingers into the ME.

Shortly, their moans filled all the room.

"Oh, please, Jane…"

"Maur –"

"Oh, oh my god, oh, god, Jane!" Maura came quickly.

The brunette kissed her passionately: "You have no idea how many times I`ve dreamed about this."

Maura blushed: "Really?"

"Yeah." Jane nodded and continued to kiss her lovely doctor who started to slowly – between the kisses – undress her. When Jane felt Maura`s soft hands and then tongue on her belly, she could only moan…

Few moments later the detective was already naked, with Maura between her thighs. Maura enjoyed every single inch of the athletic body in her arms and approached finally where Jane needed her the most.

"Oh, Maur. Fuck, oh, oh, you are amazing."

Maura intensified her licking and softly started to please her secret love by two fingers.

Jane`s arousal was already out of control "Fuck, god, fuck, Maura, Maaaaaaauuuuuuraa-a."

The ME was satisfied with herself, since long time she wanted _badly_ to hear Jane coming – and this experience was priceless. Maura snuggled into Jane`s arms and smiled. Jane immediately licked her lips and went for another kiss, this time soft and slow and as this sweet kiss distracted the blonde, Jane was able to roll them over and top the doctor.

As she slowly kissed the path to Maura`s wet center she explained herself: "Me also, I want to taste you, honey." And she did as she had said. Maura arched when she felt Jane`s tongue inside.

"Oh my."

Jane moaned at the contact, Maura was so soft and delicious. Jane never slept with a woman, but – _for god`s sake – she had missed a lot!_

"Jane, oh, god, please don't stop, oh my… uhmpf-phf –" The ME lost her ability to pronounce correctly. Jane put one her finger inside and enjoyed the vibrations of Maura`s perfect body that was lying now without forces, gasping for air…

"You are, oh, god, you are so incredible, Jane!"

Needless to say the detective was very flattered by this statement. She leaned to Maura again for a passionate kiss and then they stayed quiet in their hug, relaxing and not sure if it was the right time to speak about what was going on.

The blonde broke the silence after several minutes and snuggled to Jane, looking directly into her dark eyes: "Do you want to know what I dreamed a lot about?"

Jane only nodded, biting her lips in expectation. Maura did not answered, she preferred to show it – she started to kiss and lick Jane`s neck and when Jane was all aroused she asked softly: "May I ask you to flip over?"

Jane swallowed hard, but naturally obeyed, she would do anything to please her 'best friend'…

Maura smiled when she finally saw the view she could only imagine till now: Jane on her knees, her athletic ass all at her mercy.

The doctor first caressed it softly, then planted few soft kisses – just to intensify Jane`s wetness. At that moment she could position herself directly behind the brunette, pump her right index finger into her while softly licking her nape…

Hard to say who was more turned by this...

Jane was persuaded she had died and was in heaven, the feeling she was experiencing at that moment was – beyond description. She was not even able to moan, she could only hold and feel the building orgasm.

"Oh, fuck." The brunette lost the control over her body.

Maura – in other hand – got all excited by that 'dream coming true'. She cuddled up to Jane, satisfied.

After few moments of rest the detective grinned: "So you were dreaming about my ass, huh?"

The doctor blushed and smiled: "And you were dreaming about copulating with me."

"Yeah."

"I think it`s safe to admit I am attracted to you, Jane."

"I`m more than that, Maur." Jane answered while leaning for another kiss.


End file.
